Ese paso
by Danielle Cuthberth
Summary: siempre soñe en el dia en que juntos dieramos ese paso.... HiKao


Bien pues este fic va dedicado a Mu-chan mi adorada bis x3 este es mi primer fic de Ouran asi que… espero que les guste jejejejeje

Disclaimer: como todos ya saben Ouran no me pertenece de lo contrario esto estaria en el manga jejejejeje

Bien ahora si, el fic… bien antes que nad apor aquello de que salga una duda, esta relatado desde el punto de vista de Kaoru ahora si, el fic XD

**ESE PASO….**

**POR: Danielle Cuthberth**

Siempre tuve miedo…

Al día en que quisieras dar ese paso tu solo…

Siempre tuve miedo a que te alejarás de mi lado…

Sabía que no podía retenerte a mi lado…

Pero…

Si tan solo…

Hubiera una manera de que no me dejarás, de que vieras que ella…

Ella..

No es lo que tu buscas…

Cómo lo sé?

Es sencillo… soy tu hermano..

Y más que tu hermano, soy tu gemelo…

Y más que ello…

Y mas que ello…

Quisiera ser algo que no puede ser…

Cuando me di cuenta que tus sonrisas hacia ella eran mayores a las que me dedicabas a mi… tuve miedo, sabía lo que venía, pero quise negarmelo, quise pensar que solo era mi estúpida imaginación jugandome bromas pesadas.

Siempre pensé que esos juegos nocturnos, donde las caricias eran torpes y castas jamás terminarian y que incluso… algún día dejarían de ser castas caricias, para pasar a ser algo más entre nosotros, una vez… recuerdo que me aventuré a intentar besarte, tu te alejaste de mi y dijiste que era "hora de dormir" quizá… en ese momento el cambio ya había comenzado y aun así me negue a admitirlo.

Pero… aun así sentía como poco a poco te distanciabas de mi… los momentos que antes eran solo de nosotros, comenzaron a volverse en momentos de "haruhi dijo esto…", "Haruhi hizo aquello" quise ignorarlo… te seguía sonriendo mientras que por dentro me moría de celos.

Con el tiempo comprendí… que era hora de que tu dieras ese paso… siempre pensé que lo daríamos juntos y en una misma dirección, pero creo que me equivoque…

Sin embargo decidí ayudarte… si tu deseo era estar con ella¿Quién era yo para impedirtelo? Con el tiempo comencé a dejarte a solas con ella, ponía excusas para que los demas te dejaran estar con ella, sin embargo… no entendía el porque de tu mirada extrañada al verme alejarme y tu dulce sonrisa al regresar a mi lado.

¿Porqué volvías a mi lado si me dejarías por ella? Era lo que no entendía… Y aun ahora no lo entiendo….

-Hikaru…- susurro al verte sobre mí- ¿porqué?...- es lo único que puedo decirte, no se que pensar, hace un instante estabamos charlando y ahora… sentir su aliento tan cerca del mio, sus ojos fijos en los mios, no puedo soportarlo, deseo abrazarlo, deseo besarlo, pero no puedo!

-Kaoru… porque… porque no puedes ser mio? – abro los ojos sorprendido no se que intenta decir, no le entiendo, él es el que no me pertenece mientras que a él le pertenece mi cuerpo y mi alma, sin mas vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos intentando no llorar, alzo mis brazos sin poder evitar el temblar.

-hikaru… yo…. Solo te pertenezco a ti… - le digo timidamente a la vez que cierro mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, lo jalo hacia mi y oculto mi rostro en su cuello para que no vea mis lágrimas –yo… siempre te he pertenecido a ti…..

Se aleja de mi y siento como mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, no puedo ver la expresión en su rostro, la oculta su cabello y mis lágrimas son tantas que no puedo ver más allá de su borroso reflejo, sin embargo logro distinguir una leve sonrisa, vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos con fuerza, no quiero ver su expresión, no…. No soportaria escuchar un no de su parte, sin embargo…. No oigo nada, solo siento una fria lágrima recorrer mi mejilla, una lágrima que no me pertenece, nuevamente abró mis ojos dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea que venga, estaba preparado para todo… menos para lo que vi, al igual que yo Hikaru lloraba, ahora si…. Sentía que estaba frente a un espejo, era como volver a aquel entonces de cuando teniamos 5 años y ambos llorabamos amargamente porque nadie más que nosotros podiamos diferenciarnos, ambos deseabamos que alguien nos dijera que eramos distintos… pero cuando encontramos esa persona él la adoro… y yo le temí….

-Kaoru… -esta vez el que cierra los ojos eres tú, sin embargo solo puedo ver como tu rostro se acerca cada vez mas al mio, y ahora me doy cuenta que dejé de respirar hace un momento, solo siento como sus labios se adueñan de los mios en un roce tan leve que parecería inexistente… pero, LO SIENTO! Siento sus labios unidos a los mios, puedo sentir su cálido aliento chocar con el mio en cuanto se separa lentamente de mis labios- ai shiteru….- sus palabras resuenan con fuerza en mi cabeza y no puedo evitar sonreir, él me ama…. Igual que yo le amo a él…

Ahora solo puedo pensar una cosa…

Jamás podré probar otros labios que no sean los de mi hermano…

Jamás podré estar en otros brazos que no sean los de mi hermano…

Porque más que su hermano soy su gemelo…

Y mas que su gemelo…

Yo soy….

Su alma gemela…

Pero principalmente….

Jamás podré amar a alguien que no sea Hikaru….

Finalmente hemos dado ese paso…

Y lo dimos como siempre soñé…

Juntos…

Y en la misma dirección….

Hikaru… Ai Shiteru

FIN

Jejejeje les gusto? X3 espero que si ñam, ñam ñam bueno… se vale dejar reviews eh!!! Jajajajaja

Au revoir!


End file.
